Joni Mitchell Concerts 1970s
1970 1970.01 Reprise Records ReceptionLondon, England Joni’s record company held a reception shortly after her arrival in England for the upcoming Festival Hall concert. Joni was also interviewed by Caroline Boucher. January 17, 1970 Royal Festival Hall, London, ENG 1970.01.29 This Is Tom Jones!—Elstree TV StudiosLondon, England Broadcast by ABC-TV in the U.S. and ITV in the U.K. 1970.03.11 12th Annual Grammy Awards—Shrine AuditoriumLos Angeles, CA Joni received a Grammy for ‘Best Folk Performance’ for the Clouds album. 1970.07.26 Mariposa Folk Festival—Centre IslandToronto, ON Other performers included David Rea and James Taylor 1970.08.29 Isle of Wight Festival—East Afton FarmIsle Of Wight, GodshilleEngland Several selections from Joni’s performance were released on videotape, laserdisc and DVD. 1970.09 A Spanish RestaurantNashville, TN Joni, Dennis Hopper, Michele Phillips, and Micky Newbury joined Johnny Cash for a late night of food, fun, and music after the season's first taping of The Johnny Cash Show. 1970.09.03 BBC Television CentreLondon, England Joni was featured on guitar, piano and dulcimer. This program, the initial show of the BBC In Concert series, was broadcast on Oct. 9, 1970. 1970.10.07 The Johnny Cash Show—ABC TV, Ryman AuditoriumNashville, TN Broadcast date. 1970.10.09 Joni Mitchell - In ConcertLondon, England This program was subtitled Joni Mitchell Sings Joni Mitchell. Joni was featured on guitar, piano and dulcimer in the premier episode of the BBC In Concert series. 1970.10.16 Greenpeace Benefit Concert—Pacific Coliseum Vancouver, BC Joni Mitchell, Phil Ochs, and the BC band Chilliwack performed at a benefit concert for the Don't Make A Wave Committee, which raised $17,000 for Greenpeace. James Taylor also appeared as Joni's surprise guest. 1970.10.18 Gentle On My Mind—KCOP-TVLos Angeles, CA Described as a ‘rock-folk’ TV Special, this program featured John Hartford, Pete Seeger and Joni. The full program title was Hartford, Mitchell & Seeger - Gentle On Your Mind. 1970.10.29 In Concert—BBC Radio 1, Paris TheatreLondon, England James Taylor also appeared, accompanying Joni on several songs, and performed several of his own. The program was broadcast on Dec. 27 and 30. 1970.11.07 Dillon Gymnasium, Princeton Univ.Princeton, NJ Joni appeared for the encore during a James Taylor concert and sang “You Can Close Your Eyes” with James. 1970.11.13 Fillmore EastNew York, NY Joni Mitchell sat in with the Mothers of Invention, sang on several songs, and recited her poem Penelope. 1970.11.21 Royal Festival HallLondon, England 1971 1971.01 Queens CollegeFlushing, NY (unconfirmed date) Joni was the surprise guest at a James Taylor concert. February 13, 1971 Carnegie Hall, New York City, NY 1971.03.28 Honolulu International CenterHonolulu, HI Joni was the surprise guest at a James Taylor concert. 1971.05.17 Joni Mitchell - In Concert—BBC 2 TV TheatreLondon, England A re-edited version of the In Concert program Joni Mitchell Sings Joni Mitchell originally broadcast on Oct. 9, 1970. 1971.09.10 Queen Elizabeth TheatreVancouver, BC Joni was the surprise guest at a Crosby & Nash concert. 1972 Tour of North America Joni’s first extended concert tour. Jackson Browne was the opening act. Joni Mitchell - Piano, Guitar and Dulcimer 1972.02.16 Paramount Theatre, Seattle, WA 1972.02.18 The Masonic Temple Theatre, Detroit, MI 1972.02.21 Arie Crown Theater, Chicago, IL 1972.02.23 Carnegie Hall, New York City, NY 1972.02.25 Massey Hall, Toronto, ON 1972.02.28 The Music Hall, Boston, MA 1972.02.29 Constitution Hall, Washington, DC March 2, 1972 Academy of Music, Philadelphia, PA March 4, 1972 Tulane University McAllister Auditorium, New Orleans, LA March ?, 1972 Kiel Auditorium, St. Louis, MO (unconfirmed location) Jackson Browne was ill. Tom May opened for Joni. March 11, 1972 Berkeley Community Theater, Berkeley, CA (supported by Jackson Browne. Joni was joined on stage by Jackson, David Crosby, Graham Nash and David Blue for her encore) 1972.03.13 Dorothy Chandler Pavilion, Los Angeles, CA 1972.03.15 Queen Elizabeth Hall, Vancouver, BC End of Tour 1972.04.02 El Chingadero—John VanHammersveld's StudioVenice, CA A one-man show of sculptor Boyd Elder's artwork. Among the people singing and playing while sitting on the gallery floor were Joni, Jackson Browne, Ned Doheny and Cass Elliot. Later, Joni and others danced to live music by the still unsigned Eagles. 1972.04.28 Cleveland ArenaCleveland, OH A fundraising benefit concert on behalf of George McGovern'’s presidential campaign. Joni, James Taylor and Paul Simon performed. Tour of Europe Jackson Browne was the opening act. Joni Mitchell - Piano, Guitar and Dulcimer 1972.05.03 Odeon TheatreManchester, England 1972.05.05 Royal Festival HallLondon, England 1972.05.06 Royal Festival HallLondon, England 1972.05.09 JahrhunderthalleFrankfurt, Germany 1972.05.13 Royal Theatre CarreAmsterdam, Netherlands 1972.05.15 The Salle PleyelParis, France 1972.05.19 Sounds For Saturday—BBC 2 TVLondon, England Broadcast on June 10th. 1972.05.27 Interview—InterviewLondon, England Penny Valentine'’s interview with Joni appeared in Sounds magazine on June 3 and 10. End of Tour June 18, 1972 Waikiki Shell, Honolulu, HI (supported by Jackson Browne) 1972.07.15 Centre Island, Toronto, ON (Mariposa Folk Festival) 1972.11.10 Gallery Of Photography, Vancouver, BC Joni attended the opening of an exhibit featuring her photographs as well as those by Graham Nash and Joel Bernstein. The exhibit was on view from Nov. 10-29. November 16-19, 1972 Troubadour, West Hollywood, CA (2 shows each night, supported by Steve Ferguson) 1973 April 15, 1973 Paul Sauvé Arena, Montreal, QC (Benefit concert for the 'Save James Bay Fund', featuring Joni, Peter Yarrow, Gilles Vigneault, Ian & Sylvia, Murray McLauchlan & others) August 11-12, 1973 The Corral Club, Topanga, CA (2 shows each night, supported by The Eagles. Neil Young and the Santa Monica Flyers performed and also accompanied Joni) 1973.11 The Troubadour, West Hollywood, CA 1973.12 Interview-Studio Instrument RentalsHollywood, CA Joni, Tom Scott, Henry Lewy and Elliot Roberts were interviewed by Malka Marom during tour rehearsals. Broadcast by CBC AM in Canada on Feb 3, 1974 on their program The Entertainers. Portions of this interview were also published in Macleans magazine. 1973.12 Interview-Studio Instrument RentalsHollywood, CA Joni was interviewed by Marci McDonald for an article published by The Toronto Star on Feb. 9, 1974. 1973.12 Tour Rehearsals, Studio Instrument Rentals 1974 Tour of North America Joni was accompanied by Tom Scott and the L.A. Express, who were also the opening act. Joni Mitchell - Piano, Guitar and Dulcimer Tom Scott - Woodwinds and Reeds Roger Kellaway - Piano Larry Nash - Piano (replaces Roger Kellaway) Robben Ford - Electric Guitar Max Bennett - Bass John Guerin - Drums and Percussion 1974.01 Tour Rehearsals, Studio Instrument RentalsHollywood, CA January 18, 1974 Kiel Opera House, St. Louis, MO (supported by Tom Scott & the L.A. Express) 1974.01.19 Assembly Hall, Univ. of IllinoisUrbana-Champaign, IL 1974.01.20 Athletic and Convocation Center, Notre Dame Univ.South Bend, IN 1974.01.22 Dane County Coliseum, Madison, WI 1974.01.23 Auditorium Theater, Chicago, IL 1974.01.25 St. Johns Arena, Ohio State Univ.Columbus, OH 1974.01.26 Hill Auditorium, Univ. of MichiganAnn Arbor, MI 1974.01.27 The Masonic Temple Theatre, Detroit, MI 1974.01.29 Constitution Hall, Washington, DC 1974.01.30 Academy of Music, Philadelphia, PA 1974.01.31 Music Hall, Boston, MA 1974.02.02 Woolsey Hall, Yale Univ.New Haven, CT 1974.02.03 Barton Hall, Cornell Univ.Ithaca, NY 1974.02.03 The Entertainers—CBC AMToronto, ON A music and interview program. Joni, Tom Scott, Henry Lewy and Elliot Roberts were interviewed by Malka Marom. February 5, 1974 Avery Fisher Hall, New York City, NY February 6, 1974 Radio City Music Hall, New York City, NY (with Tom Scott & The LA Express) 1974.02.07 Music Hall, Boston, MA 1974.02.09 Wilfred Laurier Univ.Waterloo, ON 1974.02.10 Massey HallToronto, ON 1974.02.11 Kleinhans Music HallBuffalo, NY 1974.02.13 The Music HallCleveland, OH 1974.02.14 Syria MosquePittsburgh, PA 1974.02.16 Honolulu International CenterHonolulu, HI 1974.02.28 Memorial AuditoriumSacramento, CA 1974.03.01 Berkeley Community TheatreBerkeley, CA 1974.03.02 Berkeley Community TheatreBerkeley, CA 1974.03.03 Dorothy Chandler PavilionLos Angeles, CA 1974.03.04 Dorothy Chandler PavilionLos Angeles, CA 1974.03.05 Anaheim Convention CenterAnaheim, CA 1974.03.08 C.U. Fieldhouse, Univ. of Colorado at BoulderBoulder, CO 1974.03.09 Highland High School AuditoriumSalt Lake City, UT 1974.03.11 Civic AuditoriumPortland, OR 1974.03.12 Seattle Center ArenaSeattle, WA 1974.03.14 Centennial AuditoriumSaskatoon, SK 1974.03.22 William & Mary Hall, College of William & MaryWilliamsburg, VA 1974.03.23 Carolina Coliseum, Univ. of So. CarolinaColumbia, SC 1974.03.24 Cameron Stadium, Duke Univ.Durham, NC 1974.03 Austin ColiseumAustin, TX 1974.03.30 Memorial AuditoriumDallas, TX 1974.03.31 Hofheinz PavilionHouston, TX 1974.04 Grand Ole Opry HouseNashville, TN 1974.04.02 Ellis AuditoriumMemphis, TN 1974.04.03 Civic Center, Knoxville, TN 1974.04.06 Omni, Atlanta, GA 1974.04.07 Jacksonville ColiseumJacksonville, FL 1974.04.08 Miami Civic AuditoriumMiami, FL End of Tour April 20-22, 1974 New Victoria Theatre, London, ENG (The 22nd was videotaped and an edited version was broadcast on the BBC's "Old Grey Whistle Test" on November 19th) Musicians: *Joni Mitchell - Guitar, Piano & Dulcimer *Tom Scott - Woodwinds & Reeds *Roger Kellaway - Piano *Robben Ford - Electric Guitar *Max Bennett - Bass *John Guerin - Drums & Percussion June 2, 1974 Beverly Wiltshire Hotel, Beverly Hills, CA (Joni performed at an ACLU Dinner honoring Henry Fonda who was presented with their "Bill of Rights Award" The Smothers Brothers also performed) July 10, 1974 Pacific Coliseum, Vancouver, BC (guests with CSNY) July 25, 1974 Mile High Stadium, Denver, CO (guests with CSNY) Joni Mitchell North America Summer Tour 1974 (accompanied by Tom Scott and the L.A. Express, who were also the opening act) Musicians: *Joni Mitchell - Guitar, Piano & Dulcimer *Tom Scott - Woodwinds & Reeds *Roger Kellaway - Piano *Larry Nash - Piano (replaces Roger Kellaway) *Robben Ford - Electric Guitar *Max Bennett - Bass *John Guerin - Drums & Percussion July 26, 1974 Park Plaza Resort, Park City, UT July 28, 1974 Civic Arena, St. Paul, MN July 29, 1974 Ravinia Pavilion, Highland Park, IL (Ravinia Festival) July 30, 1974 Blossom Music Center, Cuyahoga Falls, OH July 31, 1974 Convention Center, Louisville, KY August ?, 1974 Massey Hall, Toronto, ON August 4, 1974 Place des Nations, Montreal, QC August 6, 1974 Mississippi River Festival, Edwardsville, IL August 8-9, 1974 Pine Knob Music Theatre, Clarkston, MI August 13-17, 1974 Universal Amphitheatre, Universal City, CA (Selections from 17th were released on the live album "Miles Of Aisles") August 20, 1974 Saratoga Performing Arts Center, Saratoga Springs, NY August 21-22, 1974 Temple Univ. Music Festival, Ambler, PA August 24, 1974 Merriweather Post Pavilion, Columbia, MD August 25, 1974 Veterans Memorial Coliseum, New Haven, CT August 27, 1974 Tanglewood, Lenox, MA August 28, 1974 Nassau Coliseum, Uniondale, NY September 2, 1974 Auditorium Arena, Denver, CO 1974.09.08 New York 'SUMMERSAULT' '74—Roosevelt RacewayWestbury, NY Joni shared the bill with Crosby, Stills, Nash & Young, Jesse Colin Young and the Beach Boys. Joni also sang with CSNY, adding harmony vocals to several of their songs. End of Tour September 14, 1974 Wembley Stadium, London, ENG (with CSNY, The Band, Jesse Colin Young & Tom Scott & The L.A. Express) 1974.11.19 The Old Grey Whistle Test—BBC 2 TVLondon, England Recorded at the New Victoria Theatre on April 22. 1974.12.24 The Troubadour, West Hollywood, CA On opening night for Flo and Eddie (Mark Volman and Howard Kaylan of the defunct Turtles), the crowd was blessed with a bonus show. James Taylor, Carly Simon, Joni Mitchell, John Guerin, Linda Ronstadt and Albert Brooks all leaped onstage and commenced crooning Christmas carols. Before that, the merry sextet wandered from house to house in the Hollywood hills blessing startled neighbors with carols. 1975 1975.03.01 17th Annual Grammy Awards—Shrine AuditoriumLos Angeles, CA Joni and Tom Scott received the ‘Best Arrangement Accompanying Vocalists’ Grammy for the song “Down To You” from the Court And Spark album. 1975.04.29 The Bottom Line, New York City, NY Joni sits in with Tom Scott but will not come out on stage. She sings with him from a mic backstage. 1975.07.04 Joni’'s HomeLos Angeles, CA Larry Johnson and Leslie Morris were married by Graham Nash at Joni’'s home. Joni performed “"Jericho"” as part of the ceremony. 1975.10.17 Civic Auditorium, Santa Monica, CA Joni was guest performer during the encore of a Bonnie Raitt concert. Other guests included Jackson Browne, Tom Waits, and J.D. Souther. The Rolling Thunder Revue Joni joins Bob Dylan, Joan Baez, Roger McGuinn, T-Bone Burnett, Ronee Blakely and others on Dylan’s historic traveling road show. 1975.11.13 Veteran's Memorial Coliseum, New Haven, CT Evening show November 15, 1975 Convention Center, Niagara Falls, NY November 17, 1975 War Memorial Coliseum, Rochester, NY (2 shows) November 19, 1975 Memorial Auditorium, Worcester, MA November 20, 1975 Harvard Square Theater, Cambridge, MA November 21, 1975 Music Hall, Boston, MA (2 shows) November 22, 1975 Brandeis University Shapiro Gym, Waltham, MA November 24, 1975 Civic Center Arena, Hartford, CT November 26, 1975 Civic Center, Augusta, ME November 27, 1975 Municipal Auditorium, Bangor, ME November 29, 1975 Quebec City Coliseum, Quebec City, QC December 1-2, 1975 Maple Leaf Gardens, Toronto, ON December 4, 1975 Forum, Montreal, QC December 7, 1975 Correctional Correctional Facility for Women, Clinton, NJ December 8, 1975 Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY (Night of the Hurricane, a benefit concert on behalf of the Rubin ‘Hurricane’ Carter legal defense fund) 1976 Tour of the United States Joni was accompanied by the L.A. Express, who were also the opening act. Joni Mitchell - Piano, Guitar and Dulcimer David Luell - Saxophone Victor Feldman - Piano Robben Ford - Electric Guitar Max Bennett - Bass John Guerin - Drums and Percussion 1976.01.16 Northop Auditorium, University of MinnesotaMinneapolis, MN 1976.01.18 Elliott Hall of Music, Purdue Univ.W. Lafayette, IN Neil Young made a surprise appearance. 1976.01.20 Keil AuditoriumSt. Louis, MO 1976.01.22 Sam Houston ColiseumHouston, TX 1976.01.23 Municipal AuditoriumSan Antonio, TX 1976.01.25 Lloyd Noble CenterNorman, OK 1976.01.26 Dallas Convention CenterDallas, TX 1976.01.28 Municipal AuditoriumAustin, TX Bob Dylan makes a surprise appearance and duets with Joni on "“Both Sides Now".” He also performed a solo version of "“Girl From The North Country.”" 1976.01.29 Pete Maravich Assembly Center, Louisiana State Univ.Baton Rouge, LA 1976.01.31 Charlotte ColiseumCharlotte, NC 1976.02.01 Memorial Coliseum, Univ. of AlabamaTuscaloosa, AL 1976.02.03 UGA Coliseum, Univ. of GeorgiaAthens, GA, GA 1976.02.04 Ellis AuditoriumMemphis, TN 1976.02.06 William & Mary Hall, College of William & MaryWilliamsburg, VA 1976.02.07 Cameron Stadium, Duke Univ.Durham, NC 1976.02.09 Memorial Coliseum, Univ. of KentuckyLexington, KY 1976.02.10 Armory Fieldhouse, Univ. of CincinnatiCincinnati, OH 1976.02.12 Millet Assembly Hall, Miami Univ.Oxford, OH 1976.02.13 Music HallCleveland, OH 1976.02.14 Civic ArenaPittsburgh, PA 1976.02.16 The Spectrum TheatrePhiladelphia, PA 1976.02.18 Civic CenterProvidence, RI 1976.02.19 The Music HallBoston, MA 1976.02.20 Nassau ColiseumUniondale, NY 1976.02.22 Cole Fieldhouse, Univ. of MarylandCollege Park, MD Joni was ill and left the stage before completing her first song. The concert was cancelled. 1976.02.23 Veterans Memorial ColiseumNew Haven, CT 1976.02.24 War Memorial ColiseumSyracuse, NY 1976.02.26 Hill Auditorium, Univ. of MichiganAnn Arbor, MI 1976.02.27 Illinois State Univ.Normal, IL 1976.02.29 Dane County ColiseumMadison, WI ----- End of Tour ----- 1976.05.15 Gatesville State School for BoysGatesville, TX Joni made a guest appearance with The Rolling Thunder Revue. 1976.05.16 Tarrant County Convention CenterFort Worth, TX Joni's guest appearance with The Rolling Thunder Revue. 1976.11.11 The Tower TheaterPhiladelphia, PA Joni, accompanied by Jaco Pastorius and Bobbye Hall, performed at a benefit concert held for The Main Point coffeehouse. Two shows 1976.11.20 California Celebrates the Whales—Memorial AuditoriumSacramento, CA A benefit concert. Joni was accompanied by Jaco Pastorius, Bass and Bobbye Hall, Congas. 1976.11.25 The Last Waltz—Winterland BallroomSan Francisco, CA Joni joined Bob Dylan, Neil Young, Van Morrison and others as guest performers at The Band's farewell concert. A film of the event, directed by Martin Scorsese, was released in theaters, on videotape, laserdisc and DVD. A soundtrack album was also released. 1978 July 22, 1978 Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY (Joni joined Crosby, Stills & Nash onstage singing harmony vocals during their encore) September 2-3, 1978 Greek Theatre, Berkeley, CA (Bread & Roses Festival) 1979 May 6, 1979 Washington, DC (Anti-Nuclear Rally) May 19, 1979 CBC Radio, Los Angeles, CA (US Radio "The Entertainers". Joni & Henry Lewy were interviewed by Malka Marom) May 27, 1979 Greek Theatre, Berkeley, CA (Berkeley Jazz Festival. Joni was accompanied by Herbie Hancock, Don Alias, Gene Perla & Michael Brecker) June 15, 1979 Hollywood Bowl, Hollywood, CA (Playboy Jazz Festival. Joni was accompanied by Herbie Hancock, Don Alias, Gene Perla & Michael Brecker) Joni Mitchell North American Tour 1979 (supported by The Persuasions) Line-Up: *Joni Mitchell - Electric Guitar, Piano *Pat Metheny - Guitar *Lyle Mays - Keyboards *Jaco Pastorius - Bass *Michael Brecker - Sax *Don Alias - Drums, Percussion *The Persuasions - Vocals July 19-21 & 23-29, 1979 Hollywood, CA (Tour Rehearsals) August 3, 1979 Zoo Amphitheatre, Oklahoma City, OK August 5-6, 1979 Red Rocks Amphitheatre, Morrison, CO August 9, 1979 Mississippi River Festival, Edwardsville, IL August 11-12, 1979 Pine Knob Music Theatre, Clarkston, MI August 14, 1979 Blossom Music Center, Cuyahoga Falls, OH August 16-17, 1979 Alpine Valley Music Theatre, East Troy, WI August 19, 1979 Minneapolis Amphitheatre, Minneapolis, MN August 21, 1979 The Music Shed at Tanglewood, Lenox, MA August 22-23, 1979 Merriweather Post Pavilion, Columbia, MD August 25, 1979 Forest Hills Tennis Stadium, Queens, NY August 27, 1979 Civic Center, Providence, RI August 28, 1979 Robin Hood Dell West, Philadelphia, PA September 2, 1979 Pacific Coliseum, Vancouver, BC September 3, 1979 Memorial Coliseum, Portland, OR September 7-8, 1979 Civic Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (supported by The Persuasions) September 9, 1979 County Bowl, Santa Barbara, CA (Portions of this concert were released on the live album Shadows And Light. An edited videotape of the concert was shown on the Showtime cable channel and later released on videotape, laserdisc and DVD) September 12-16, 1979 Greek Theatre, Los Angeles, CA November 10, 1979 The Art Garden, Los Angeles, CA (Joni attended a party celebrating the publication of STARART, a coffee table art book exhibiting the fine art of several music Icons. The book was designed and edited by Deborah Chesher. Several of the other artists were also present, including John Mayall, Klaus Voormann, Ron Wood and Commander Cody)